Together We'll Ring in the New Year
by alosercanwin
Summary: Draco pushed her to the side. "I hope he makes you happy." "And I hope, for your sake, that you find happiness as well." She said. Draco turned to look at her one last time. This was the last time he would see the woman he loved. "Happy New Year."


_Hello Everyone!_  
_Just another quick song fic to help celebrate my favorite time of the year! This one is by Motion City Soundtrack and the title of the story is also the title of the song._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Together We'll Ring in the New Year

An explosion of fireworks were set off into the air all around them as they welcomed in the new year. Draco sat in the corner of the crowded room as people started throwing on their winter cloaks and heading outside to watch the show in the sky.

He watched as people of every age hugged and kissed each other. Nobody dared to come over to him, however. He looked strange compared to everyone else, and he would be the first to admit that he didn't even fit in with this group. He only came because she invited him, Merlin only knew why, and it gave him the opportunity to see her again.

More people started filling out and Draco was able to get a better view of the mess in the house. Almost all the drinks seemed to have vanished and the hors d'oeuvres were gone. He sighed, downing the rest of his firewhiskey before standing up and approaching the bar to see what was left for him to drink.

_This must be it  
Welcome to the New Year  
The drinks were consumed  
The plants were destroyed  
And the hors d'oeuvres dismantled_

He picked up a bottle of firewhiskey and shook it. There was barely enough left for a shot. Draco poured it anyway, making eye contact with a little girl and smiling slightly. He didn't know why he bothered. Nobody cared about him enough to even realize that smiling was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment.

He was miserable, and he knew why.

_I'm not smiling behind this fake veneer  
I am often interrupted  
Or completely ignored  
But most of all I'm bored_

But he couldn't fix it.

No matter what he said to her, nothing would change. He may still love her, but she hated him for the most part. At least, he thought she did. Now that he was here, at her house, he wasn't so sure where they stood in each other's eyes anymore. He just didn't know why she didn't give him the opportunity to speak, to explain himself.

_I'm trying to find out if my words have any meaning  
Lackluster and full of contempt when it always ends the same  
Why won't she listen to me_

He shook his head, making his way outside to join the crowd in watching the fireworks. He leaned against the fence of the garden, seriously debating leaving before he regretted staying any longer. He knew nobody here. He was a snake amongst lions, ready to be stepped on the second they saw him. He hated them all.

He should have just stayed at home with his house elf. He could have had all the firewhiskey he wanted and he would be alone, the alcohol making him feel even lonelier then he did right now.

_Why did I come  
Oh, why did I come here  
These humans all suck  
I'd rather be home feeling violent and lonely_

Draco tipped the rest of the firewhiskey into his mouth and swallowed it, chucking the empty glass into the garden in his rage. He hoped it was one of the bastard's favorite glasses and the stupid red headed git would never find it. It was the least he deserved. His thoughts suddenly traveled to his fridge at home, where a postcard of the two of them together on a beach in Australia was taped to the freezer, the back reading "wish you were here.".

_I'm not trying to sound so insincere  
But the postcard that's taped to the freezer reads  
"Wish you were here"  
How I wish I could disappear_

He needed to remember to burn the weasels face off when he got home.

_I'm trying to find out if my words have any meaning  
Lackluster and full of contempt when it always ends the same  
Why won't she listen to me_

Draco crossed his arms over his chest and looked around the crowd. He suddenly froze, every small sliver of hope he had left was suddenly gone as he watched the man he despised placing a ring on his best friends, the girl he loved, finger. The two kissed and Draco's heart shattered into a million pieces.

Everyone around the two cheered as she was all smiles, looking around. That was when they made eye contact. Her smile faltered slightly, but was soon back as she waved at Draco. He smiled back slightly. He couldn't help it. It came by nature now.

_Heads up  
Damage Control, there's a ring around her finger  
Last chance for changing lanes  
And you missed it by a mile_

He watched as she turned to her now fiancé and then pushed her way through the crowd, approaching him. "Hello Draco." She said when she reached him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Have you been here the whole party?"

"No." He lied. "I've only been here for a couple of hours now." He was here at the beginning, his excitement to see her to great.

"Why didn't you come and say hello to me then?"

"I couldn't find you." He wondered when lying became first nature to him.

"You couldn't have looked very hard." She said with a nervous laugh.

"I didn't want to risk your fiancé seeing me." Draco snapped suddenly.

"Why are you getting so angry all the sudden?"

"Why did you even invite me here?" He continued to snap. "So I could watch you get engaged?" His anger towards her and her fiancé was taking over. "Did you want me to know for sure that we were over?"

"Draco, I didn't know he was going to propose." She said, trying to remain calm, but too shocked at Draco's reaction towards her engagement to restrain herself.

"Then why?"

"We were best friends, Draco. Maybe I wanted to give our friendship another shot!"

Draco laughed coldly. "If you wanted to give us a shot why didn't you listen to me when I tried talking to you?"

_Why won't she listen to me_

"I didn't want to repair our relationship, Draco!" She yelled. "I watched you, for years, cheat on girlfriends and sleep your way around. You promised me, when we started to date, that we would be different. However, like the… man whore you are, it wasn't."

"I told you I was sorry!"

"We can't come back from that!" She yelled. "Besides, things are different now!"

"Why, because of him!" Draco pointed over towards her fiancé. "Do you even love him? Can you ever love that blood traitor as much as you loved me?"

SLAP

Draco's skin burned on his cheek from where she had just slapped him, and the party had suddenly fallen silent, as well as Draco. "Leave Draco." She said under her breath, now aware of all the sets of eyes watching them. "And don't come near me or my friends and family. I never want to talk to you again."

"Fine." Draco said, pushing her to the side. "I hope Ron makes you happy."

"And I hope, for your sake, you find happiness as well." She said after him.

Draco turned to look at her one last time. This was it. This was the last time they would ever look each other in the eye. This was the last time Draco was going to see the woman he loved in person.

"Happy New Year, Hermione."

_This must be it  
Welcome to the New Year_

_Short and sweet just like the song :)_

_Happy New Year everybody!_


End file.
